


One Hell of a Story

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, PWP, Sex with a stranger, Top!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: When Cas sleeps with the guy who saved him from a bear, he turns out to be the last person he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-edited, sorry for any errors!

Cas has come across a lot of strange things during his morning runs; car accidents, lost children, even a couple having sex behind an old warehouse once, but nothing that could ever do him any damage. Not until today, anyway. It's never been anything he thought about - he's had the same route up one side of the mountain path and down the other for the past three years and so far nothing bad has ever happened - barring a few freak thunder storms - so he has no plan in place should he ever need to get back down quickly. Besides, who thinks about that at 5:30 am? Turns out, when your running route involves forested areas, bears are a real threat that need to be considered. 

The looming beast sees him first, unfortunately for Cas, and rears up on its back legs, giving it a huge height advantage. It doesn't move yet, but Cas just stares at it, barely ten feet away, and his initial reaction is to run in the other direction. Luckily, enough of his brain is still functioning and not mentally screaming _BEAR!_ that he remembers that is a fucking stupid idea. The bear moves cautiously and the less sensible part of his brain switches to _oh fuck_ and _I'm going to die_. Panicking, he backs up quickly, and the bear drops onto all fours and growls which is just fucking awesome. 

Keeping his gaze focused on the bear, Cas makes his way a backward a little more slowly, mentally begging the animal to stay where it is. It doesn't work, and when the bear moves again, Cas stumbles over a dip in the trail and falls backwards into something tall and very solid. He closes his eyes, praying that it's not another bear, but then there are hands under his arms, hauling him to his feet and he lets out a sigh of relief. A park ranger or something, maybe, he doesn't care as long as it's not a bear. 

"Careful," the voice warns, and Cas steps back cautiously this time, feeling the ground with his feet, lest he collapse on his new companion for a second time. "Just follow me, slowly. I have a vehicle, I can take you back down the mountain."

If Cas was thinking more clearly, he would have the wherewithal to question what this guy was doing up a mountain at close to six in the morning, and whether or not he posed a bigger threat than the wildlife, but his brain still hasn't managed to resume normal operations, so he does as he's told. He keeps his eyes closed as he lets this stranger guide him backwards through what appears to be a side trail, because really, if he's going to die via bear, he'd rather it was a surprise than have to watch the thing chase him down. 

He feels a sudden jolt, and his backs thuds into his companion's chest with a groan. There's a chuckle from behind him before, "get in the passenger side and I'll drive you down." Cas can still see the bear, but it's lumbering along now. Granted, it's still heading in their direction, and he's still scared shitless, but now there is a shiny black car that is much closer to him than the bear is, and he can breathe a little easier. 

He obeys without question, keeping his eyes on the animal as he feels his way around the car, watching it until he ducks into the passenger side, flopping back against the seat. He lets out a huge breath and laughs anxiously.

"Thank you," he breathes, finally turning to face his rescuer. 

"No problem. I wasn't really in the mood to watch someone get eat by a bear, y'know?" his lips curl up in a grin and Cas can't quite manage to do much but stare at him, because he's sitting next to what has to be the most beautiful human on the face of the planet. Also, definitely not a park ranger. His companion slash rescuer, is stunning, tall with light hair and green eyes and freckles that seem to cover every inch of his skin. Cas' mouth goes dry when he tries to come up with a response and he just ends up tilting his head back and staring up at the roof. 

"Fuckin' bear," he mumbles.

His companion laughs again, "I know, man. What the hell are you doing up here this early anyway?"

"Running," Cas explains, gesturing to his shorts and running shoes, "and I could ask the same of you, not that I'm not grateful as hell that you were up here, but it is six in the morning, and you're definitely not running."

"It's quiet, peaceful," he shrugs, "I don't have to worry about running into anyone else."

"Except bears, and stranded runners."

"Well yeah, there's them but..." he trails off and Cas chuckles. 

"So what do you do up here in the peace and quiet?"

The man opens his mouth to speak, then stops himself, turning to look out the window, "I read," he mumbles. 

"You drive all the way up here to read? This early?"

"You run," he retorts, and yeah, Cas can't argue with that one.

"Fair." Cas pauses, "I'm Castiel, but the way. Cas. And thank you, again."

"I'm Dean, and it's a good damn thing I was up here this morning."

"No arguments here." There's a moments' silence, then both of them laugh and Cas rubs a hand over his face, "this is the most ridiculous thing that's ever happened to me."

"Tell me about it."

"So what were you reading? Saving idiots for dummies?"

Dean grins at him, "no, I left that one at home today. I'm re-reading Lord of the Rings."

"Really?" Cas asks, legitimately interested, "so you're telling me I was saved by what, a six foot geek driving a '67 impala? Must be my lucky day."

Dean's expression sort of breaks, like he's not sure what to comment on first, and he goes with, "I'm not a geek," shortly followed by, "you know the car?" In a much more excited tone.

"You drove up a mountain at 6am so you wouldn't be interrupted reading Lord of the Rings, and by definition, that makes you a geek. And yes, I know the car, my brother used to be a collector." Dean's eyes brighten and Cas laughs, "I take it back, maybe you're just a car geek."

"I can be both," Dean argues, " besides, it's not like it's a bad thing. "

"I never said it was," Cas says simply, "I've read the entire series - including the hobbit - eight times."

Dean gapes at him, and Cas just grins as the engine starts up. Misty Mountain Hop blasts from the speakers and Dean jumps to turn it down, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Sorry," he grins sheepishly, but Cas just smiles.

"Zeppelin too, huh? You're full of surprises."

"That's nothing." Dean winks at him and Cas' smile is automatic and shit, he likes this guy.

"You know," Cas starts, trying to change the subject, "when we get back to civilization, you should let me thank you properly for rescuing me." He realizes how bad it sounds the second the words leave his mouth and Dean stifles a laugh with the back of his hand, which really is the best possible outcome. Dean smirks at him and turns back to the road, which leaves Cas with a dozen thoughts flitting through his head that he doesn't really know what to do with.

"You know," Dean says after a couple minutes, "I might just let you." He smiles as he says it, but he sounds damn serious, and Cas sinks back into his seat a little, imagining the conversation with Jess when he gets home. 

"I didn't mean it to come out like that," he says, embarrassed, and more than a little sure that Dean is just mocking him.

Dean just glances over, then smiles out at the dirt road in front of them, "oh, I know." And what does he even mean by that?" Cas turns his head and Dean's smirking to himself, but there's this weird tension now, and he doesn't know if he's fabricated it, or it it's actually there. 

This is stupid, he tells himself; he's sitting in a perfect stranger's car in his shorts and t-shirt, he's sweaty and disgusting, and he's actually debating propositioning the man next to him. The same one who just rescued him from a bear. This day is so fucking weird. 

Dean hums along to the music as he drives, and keeps doing this maddening thing where he licks his lips incessantly, and Cas is just barely clinging to the last scraps of his resolve. He shifts in his seat, masking the fact that he's getting hard just thinking about the things those lips could do to him. He's half tempted to ask Dean to just pull over and let him out here. He should have a good enough head start on the bear, right? Cas is pretty sure he's willing to take the risk. 

Shutting his eyes, he leans back against the seat, closing his eyes to block out the sight of Dean's perfectly freckled face. This only serves to heighten his sense of smell, and _fuck_ , he smells good too. Dean reaches across his lap to open the glove box, brushing fingers across his thigh, apparently intentionally, and it does absolutely nothing to calm to buzzing under Cas' skin.

"Pull over," he demands, his voice coming out much more desperate than intended. He planned to get out and walk, but the suddenness in which Dean pulls the car off the road suggests something else entirely. Cas makes up his mind to wait and see what happens. The engine dies, and Cas opens his eyes to find Dean unbuckling his belt and pushing himself out of his seat. 

Their eyes meet and Cas' mind goes blank as Dean pushes the button on his seatbelt, sliding it off of him and letting it coil back up above his shoulder. He moves slowly, giving Cas every possible chance to stop this, to push him away, but Cas would have to be out of his fucking mind to turn him down. 

Dean slips remarkably easily into his laps, knees on either side of his thighs, and Cas wants to wrap his arms around him and pull him in. Dean sits back instead, running his hands up Cas' chest, and he makes quick work of slipping his shirt over his head, then dips his nose down so it bumps against Cas' own.

"You're okay with this right?"

"I haven't kicked you off yet."

"Planning on it?" Dean jokes.

"Not likely," Cas breathes, bringing a hand up to pull Dean in until their lips brush together lightly. He parts his lips and draws Dean into him, sliding his hands down Dean's side and over his ass, tugging him forward. Dean rocks his hips, pulling a startled gasp from Cas, and he smiles against his lips. He pulls his own shirt off, tossing it onto the seat opposite and shifts himself closer to Cas' chest. 

His fingers rake through Cas' hair and he kisses him deeply, biting at Cas' bottom lip as he pulls away to move down. Dean's hot mouth nips and sucks at his neck and Cas' eyelids flutter, his head dropping right back against the seat and his hips pressing up to meet Dean. 

"Feel good?" Dean huffs.

"Yeah," Cas replies, letting out another gasp as Dean moves down to suck at the skin on his throat, surely leaving marks that Cas will have a hell of a time explaining when he gets home. He rolls his head against the seat and arches against Dean's body. Dean rolls his hips in response as he mouths at Cas' neck, rubbing himself against Cas' stomach. It's about that same time that Cas decides he's had enough of Dean's jeans, that he feels fingers wrap around his own waistband, tugging his shorts low enough that his swollen cock is exposed, and he starts at the sudden rush of cold air. 

" _Fuck,_ " Dean groans, "you've got a fucking gorgeous cock." He slips his fingers around its girth and Cas moans unabashedly and Dean's fingers slide up to the head, pausing to run gently over the slit, then back down again to abandon his shaft and slide into his shorts. He cups Cas' balls in his hand, massaging them as he shifts in his lap so his own still-covered erection rubs against Cas' leg. 

Cas spreads his legs instinctively, pressing up into the touch and rolls Dean's bottom lip between his teeth. Without hesitation, he slips his hand between them, popping the button on Dean's jeans and sliding his hand inside. Dean's hips buck the instant Cas touches him, and it's so fucking hot that Cas is pretty sure he actually got mauled by that bear, and this is some sort of compensation. 

Dream world, Heaven, whatever the fuck he is experiencing now, he'll take it. Wrapping a hand around Dean's length, he pulls him out jacking him slowly. The position is awkward, their arms sort of criss-crossed between them, and Cas just wants to be closer. He shifts, pressing the pad of his finger over the head of Dean's cock, and the resulting moan is almost as satisfying as the way Dean falls into him, his head pressed against the seat just over Cas' shoulder. He bites gently at the skin, breathing into his neck.

"We need to get you out of these shorts," he rumbles, and Cas is one hundred percent on board with that plan. He lifts his hips before Dean even has to ask, and they shuffle them down far enough that Cas can kick them onto the floor. Dean's jeans follow, and Cas pulls him down with both hands, grinding their cocks together. If he thought Dean's hand felt good against him, it's nothing compared to the way Dean slides his cock along Cas'. Just the thought of it sends a pulse a pleasure through him and Cas wraps a hand around them both, pressing their erections together.

It's hot as hell in the car in the middle of summer, despite it being early in the morning, but when Dean touches him, the heat surrounding them feels like nothing. Cas pulls Dean against him forcefully, arching off the seat to press against him as their lips crash together. Sweat prickles at the back of his neck, swiped away by Dean's fingers as they slide across his skin, pulling his head closer as his tongue pushes impatiently into Cas' mouth. Cas receives him, fitting his lips against Dean's and deepening the kiss. He moans into Dean's mouth as their cocks slide together, and Cas is prepared to come like this, hot and sweaty and rutting against this beautiful man in the front seat of Dean's car.

Dean, it seems, has different plans. He rises up on his knees, and Cas wishes he had just a little more space so he could take that beautiful cock into his mouth and make Dean come down his throat. When Dean adjusts himself, he rocks back so that Cas' cock rubs against his rim, and Cas decides that this is better. 

He thrusts up hard and when his cock catches against Dean's hole, the man presses back on him, and Cas can feel the muscle give way just a little around him, and it makes him dizzy. He grinds against Dean's ass, his lips hovering just above Dean's as he curls his fingers around Dean's erection. Everything is hot, like he's on fire, and Dean's breath dusts over his lips as he whimpers desperately. He's getting close, the sounds he's making less intelligible by the seconds, and much more frequent and urgent. He jacks Dean quickly, leaning in to nip at his lips and he's twisting his wrist right below the head of Dean's cock when Dean stops him with a hand around his wrist.

A little of the desperation fades, replaced with worry that he's done something wrong, and Cas groans internally because Dean feels so damn good against him, and he's not sure what's coming next. As it turns out, it's better than he could have expected, because when he meets Deans gaze and asks, "what's wrong?" the response he gets in return is:

"I wanna come on your cock." Which Cas barely has the mental capacity to process right now, but it totally down for. 

"Fuck yeah," he breathes, and Dean huffs a laugh as he reaches back into the glove box, producing a small bottle of lube and a condom that he presses against Cas' chest, and really, even if Cas was going to say no, he wouldn't be now. He takes them both, tearing the foil package with his teeth while dean lifts himself up, his eyes laser-focused on Cas. Cas rolls the condom over himself, his hand nearly shaking in his urgency, and he pulls Dean back into his lap his cock sliding against dean's ass with every movement. 

Squirting lube onto his fingers, he preps Dean quickly, stretching him wide despite the other man's insistence that Cas fuck him _now_.

"I wanna be inside you-" Cas mumbles, and before he can finish the thought, Dean is rocking his hips back, biting at Cas' collar bone.

"Fuckin' do it." And how is Cas supposed to refuse a command like that? He slides in quick and hot, his mouth in a silent _O_ as Dean meets him halfway. It's so hot and tight that he has to dig his fingers into Dean's thighs to keep him still just so he doesn't lose it immediately. 

"You feel amazing," he groans breathlessly.

"Likewise."

Cas kisses him full on the mouth, and thrusts up into him, dislodging their lips and drawing a low moan from Dean. "Fuck me," Dean breathes, nipping at Cas' earlobe and grinding down in his lap. He rocks forward on his knees, his hands curling around the back of the seat and lifts his hips before dropping back onto him again. Dean clenches around him and Cas drops his head back, banging it against the seat. 

Dean curls a hand around the back of his head, cradling it. "Careful," he huffs, and Cas doesn't think before dragging him down to him and kissing him furiously. 

Dean rides him hard, tipping Cas' head back to kiss his neck, sucking marks into the sensitive skin and running his tongue over his pulse point. Cas is nearly overwhelmed, the coil of heat in his gut tightening with every roll of Dean's hips, and _oh God_ , Dean's mouth on his skin is unbelievable. He curls his fingers around Dean's hips, gripping him tightly, and suddenly he slides his hands up, wrapping his arms around Dean, and pulls Dean into his lap, leaning him back against the dash so he can move forward in his seat. 

Cas holds him, half suspended, and he's about to ask if Dean's comfortable when a breathy ' _oh fuck_ ' drops from Dean's lips and his arms wrap around Cas' neck, fingers tangling in his hair, "fuck me, Cas. Fuck me hard, baby."

Cas obliges him, driving into him hard. Their lips meet occasionally, the force of Cas' thrusts keeping them from kissing properly, but judging by the sounds Dean is making, the way he keeps begging Cas for more, he doesn't mind, and Cas is too far gone to care about much but the tight heat surrounding his cock and the slick slide of Dean's skin against his. He groans into Dean's neck, biting his shoulder and slamming his hips forward hard. 

They slide against the leather seats, Cas finding himself pressed back against the seat, and Dean's laugh is strained as he tries to pull Cas closer to him. He raises one arm above his head, holding himself away from the door, and Cas winds their fingers together, curling them into Dean's hair. Dean's other hand slides down between them, wrapping around his cock and jacking himself fast.

"Fuck, Cas- shit, I'm gonna come. Fuck me- _fuck_ -" he arches up hard as he comes, biting Cas' lip and grunting into his mouth. A string of curses drop from his lips as he shoots between them, his cheeks and chest flushed dark. The sight is gorgeous, and Cas can't help the whimper that escapes him when Dean clenches around him again. He fucks him harder, chasing his own orgasm. 

Dean pants heavily as he comes down from the high, and when he relaxes, he starts mouthing at Cas' neck, digging his nails into his ass and pulling him closer. Cas slams hard against him and Dean's legs clamp around him, holding him close as Cas thrusts hard one last time and spills into the condom, deep within him. 

"Oh, Dean," he breathes as he rides through the intensity of his orgasm, " _fuck_." Dean kisses his neck and chest, stroking Cas' hair as he presses his face into the seat. 

Cas tilts his head to give Dean more room. He's just fucked a complete stranger in the front seat of his car, and the reality is starting to sink in. He laughs softly against Dean's shoulder and eases himself up, pulling out slowly and hissing as his oversensitive cock rubs on Dean's thigh.

He pulls himself up and flops back against the seat, loose-limbed and intensely satisfied. Dean shifts next to him, leaning against the door, "that was..."

"Amazing," Cas finishes lazily.

"Mm," Dean agrees, “guess we should get back to civilization though, huh? "

"If we have to."

"I have work in an hour," Dean groans, sounding incredibly displeased.

"Me too," Cas huffs lightly, "not that I wouldn't call in if it wasn't necessary."

“Fuck, me neither,” Dean chuckles and rises up to kiss him, sitting up so he can grab his clothes from Cas' feet. He kisses his knee as her rises up, dumping Cas' clothes in his lap as he does. They struggle into their clothes, both sticky and damp with sweat, and it's uncomfortable in the cramped space, but all Cas can think about is how much he wants to be able to see Dean again after this. He even wonders of he can manage to run into another bear. 

Dean drives them down the mountain and drops Cas at his car with a quick goodbye, but he pauses at the stop sign and turns back to wave at him one last time before driving away.

*

Cas tries not to think of his encounter with Dean, he does. He even runs different paths the next two days to keep himself from temptation. He throws himself into anything else, accepting any invitation he can to keep his mind of the gorgeous stranger who just so happens to be an amazing lay, which is how he ends up agreeing to meet his roommate's boyfriend despite his complete lack of interest.

He loves Jess, he really, really does, but Sam seems so... boring. Still, he's agreed to go, and anything is better than sitting alone and fantasizing about a man he's met all of once. 

They're cleaning up the apartment for Sam's visit when Jess springs it on him. He's mindlessly wiping down the counters in the kitchen and she's dusting the blinds and all of a sudden it's, "so Sam's brother is coming too, and I thought you might want to come for dinner with us so neither of you feel left out or awkward." She continues with the blinds like nothing happened, but Cas can see the way she tenses up just slightly, waiting for his reply.

"Why?" he asks suspiciously.

"I just told you."

"Really?" he asks, "you just want me there so it's not awkward?"

"Yeah, you guys are both single and it'd be kind of awkward dragging either one of you along on your own."

"He's single? You're trying to set me up again? Jess, after last time-"

"I'm not, I swear!" She raises both hands in defense and Cas surrenders. 

"Fine," Cas grumbles, "you're lucky I'm trying to distract myself."

Jess frowns in concern, "from what?"

"It's nothing."

"Uh huh, sure. Just be ready for dinner at seven tonight, okay?"

*

Seven o'clock rolls around and Cas is still standing in front of his mirror, frowning at his reflection. His hair won't sit flat and the navy shirt he paired with jeans is bothering him for reasons he can't quite pinpoint. Jess has been calling to him for a few minutes and he's not entirely sure why, but he's suddenly struck with the urgent need to change his shirt. Settling for a lighter, brighter tee, he concedes to Jess' shouting and wanders down into the living room.

He stops dead in the middle of the kitchen because, of all fucking people, Dean is standing in the doorway to his living room, grinning at Jess with an arm slung around her shoulders. Luckily, Jess seems unperturbed at the likely-absurd look on Cas' face and ducks out from under Dean's arm to pull him across the room. 

"Took you long enough," she chides playfully, and Cas already knows by the sound of her voice that she is totally trying to set him up with Dean. It's amusing, to say the least, but he keeps quiet, even when Dean cocks an eyebrow at him. 

"Dean," Jess beams, "this is my roommate Castiel, Cas, this is Sam's brother Dean. He's a Lord of the Rings nerd too," she whispers as an afterthought.

"It's nice to meet you Dean," Cas smiles, holding out a hand. Dean shakes it, holding on just a fraction of a second too long, but long enough to Cas to notice. His skin prickles, and he hopes the goosebumps aren't visible. 

"You too," Dean replies, "Jess has just been telling me about you, I hear you're an avid runner?" Cas nearly chokes, but he manages to maintain his composure long enough to reply.

"You could say that."

"Alright boys, you can get to know each other later, Sam's been texting me for an hour to make sure we're on time," she shoots a look at Dean as she says this, and Dean just shrugs, then winks at Cas as soon as her head is turned. Jess sprints out the door, and Cas stops Dean before he can follow.

"You knew!" he accuses.

"I swear, Sam just told me this morning, and I just guessed. I mean, how many _Castiels_ do you know?"

"Okay fine, I never expected to see you tonight."

"Me neither," Dean exhales, and he sounds like he's about to elaborate when Jess' voice, loud and impatient, echoes back to them to stop flirting, and Dean just holds an arm out to allow Cas through the door first.

*

They park around the side of the building, and Cas' brain is still processing the fact that he's about to meet the brother of the man he fucked in the front seat of his car. The brother who just so happens to be dating his best friend in the world.

Sam's waiting for them when they arrive, tapping his watch in Dean's direction. Dean raises both hands in front of himself in defense.

"Dude, don't blame me, I've been ready for hours."

"Yeah?"

"I'm afraid I'm the cause for delay," Cas smiles politely, "Sam, I assume?"

"Yeah, and it's Castiel, right?

"Call me Cas. It's good to meet you both, Jess talks about you all the time."

"I do not," Jess huffs.

"Don't worry Jess, I've always known you love me," Dean winks, "don't worry, I won't tell Sam." He grins up at his brother and receives a put on scowl in return. 

"Shall we?" Jess asks, "I'm starving."

Dean lets Cas go in front of him, and there's a faint touch to his lower back that Cas _knows_ is intentional, and it sends shivers up his spine. If Dean is going to play things like this, he's never going to make it through the night. 

*

Sam is hilarious, Cas finds, especially when paired with his brother. He can see what Jess sees in him almost immediately, and makes a point of saying so to her. She's not so subtle in suggesting that Sam has a brother, and Cas chokes on a laugh, wondering what she might do if she only knew. He manages to keep relatively calm, even when, after a few drinks, Dean starts nudging his shins with his foot.

He's less subtle in the way he speaks, blatantly flirting with Cas, despite the questioning looks Jess is shooting him and the near-constant raised eyebrow from his brother. The only time he shuts up for more than ten seconds, is when dinner arrives. 

They eat in near silence, except Sam's questioning about Cas' interests and family, making a point of mentioning that hey, Dean's into Lord of the Rings too. Cas is sure his face is red, but he manages to make it through mostly unscathed. 

When they've finished, Sam insists on paying the bill and Jess waits behind with him as Cas follows Dean outside onto the sidewalk. They turn the corner and sit down on the edge of the small garden.

"I had a good night tonight."

"Me too," Cas smiles, turning to face him. "Sam's nice, I'm glad Jess found someone like him."

"Yeah, he's okay," Dean grins. He looks down at the ground, kicking at the concrete with his toe. "So, I was thinking." Cas looks up at him again, but Dean is still looking away. "I know this is all kinds of weird with everything that happened and Sam and Jess, but I'd uh, I'd really like to see you again. Maybe just us next time."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, Cas." He pushes himself up and turns to face Cas, holding a hand out to help him up, "maybe this time we can start with dinner and do the whole sex thing after."

"I like that idea," Cas smiles, pulling himself up. Dean tugs him closer, ignoring the car that drives up next to them. He slips his arms around Cas' waist, and noses at his neck, sending shivers through Cas' entire body.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Dean breathes.

"Dean," he laughs, leaning back. Dean just grins at him and dips his head until their lips meet, soft and warm. Cas hums against him, sliding his hands up Dean's back until they're abruptly interrupted by a loud honk. 

They both look over immediately to find both Sam and Jess gaping at them through the window of Sam's car. Dean laughs and steals another kiss, lingering longer than Cas would expect and mumbling against his cheek, "this is going to make one hell of a story."

**Author's Note:**

> As a person who's grown up with bears casually strolling through my yard, I'm not scared of them at all anymore. I respect them, and let them have their space, but I'm not actively afraid of them, so I hope this turned out sounding more realistic that I feel like it did c:


End file.
